The present invention relates to a device for the removable attachment of a container of energy for powering a motor for driving a motor vehicle, and to a method for mounting/removing such an energy container. It also relates to a motor vehicle as such incorporating such a device for attaching a powering energy container.
Certain motor vehicles, such as electric or hybrid vehicles, comprise a container of energy for powering a drive motor, such as an electric battery for powering an electric motor. When the energy level of this battery is low, it is necessary to recharge it or to replace it with another charged battery. An exchange can for example be carried out in a station similar to a service station in which it is possible to fill a gasoline tank of a motor vehicle.